Aftershocks
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set just before the end of Deliquent and carried on from there. Also carries on from my other story Trust. So slightly AU. We know how it affected Torres but what about everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Fox TV own Lie to Me. (Sky 1 air the programme in the UK)**

**_Aftershock_**

Gillian stared in the mirror. She was stood in the ladies toilets at the Lightman Group studying the bruises she had acquired when she'd been attacked in her own home. She had been trying to protect the younger Torres sister when masked robbers had beaten them both up. A large bruise was forming on her cheek causing her eye to swell slightly. She felt numb. It wasn't the first time her home had been broken in to in a bid to intimidate her. It wasn't the first time it had worked. Sighing heavily she turned away from the mirror to see Cal stood in the doorway.

"Cal" She sighed as he watched her.

"You ok luv?" He was concerned. She was tired. It was clear she had been scared, even if she tried to hide it from Ria and the others. Gill nodded as he stepped closer.

"Cal, this is the ladies' bathroom. You shouldn't be in here" She smiled slightly as he stepped towards her.

"Yeah, I do things I'm not supposed to very often. Dunno if you noticed" He was inches away from her as she closed her eyes.

"That's true" She was aware Cal was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She smiled slightly. "And here you are, breaking the rules and being reckless again"

Cal sighed. It was true he had a reputation of being slightly wild, especially in his younger days, before Emily was born. He placed a hand on her arm, while the other hand reached her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I told you Foster" Her eyes were on his in an instant. "Never when it comes to you. No risks at all when it comes to you" He pulled her in to his arms as the tears finally fell. It was then Cal decided that no matter what he would find the people responsible for the break in. Not the kids. Kids were just kids and he was certain these kids had been put up to it but the person who had put them up to it. No one was going to hurt Foster and get away with it. He held Gillian tighter as she fought to gain control of her tears.

"It's ok luv" he whispered before kissing her hair. "It's ok". Gillian tightened her hold on him as he kissed her. London seemed a long time ago but it still scared her that she had nearly lost him.

"Cal?" She pulled back as he cupped her face in his hands.

"You should have gone up the hospital. Reckon that needs an x-ray luv. Bloody big bruise" He avoided her eyes, instead concentrating on her bruises. Gill shook her head, aware that he was deflecting what he felt. He didn't want her to see how scared she was.

"No, it's ok. I've got some Advil" She tried to smile as Heidi walked into the bathroom.

"Oh!" Heidi yelped at the sight of Cal in the ladies' toilets. "Oh! Sorry" She turned on her heel before walking out the room. Cal looked aghast, as if he had just realised where he was. Gillian couldn't help but laugh as shock then embarrassment passed over his features.

"Cal Lightman" She shook her head "I believe you are embarrassed. That's something I never thought I'd see. Come on, lets get you out of here" She turned him by the shoulders and began walking him towards the door.

"Gill, I think there's plenty I could go that could surprise you" He waggled his eyebrows as she shook her head and laughed.

**authors note. Hi! Thanks for all the lovely reviews for Trust. This is my 3rd Lie to Me story. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue or leave it as a one shot. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Not Mine, all characters and the concept of Lie To Me belong to Fox TV**

**Glances**

Eli sat at his desk as Ria sorted through files on her desk. He was watching her intently as she began searching through each folder in turn. She seemed to be getting more and more annoyed as time went on, Eli couldn't help but smile.

"Stop reading me Locker" Ria tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. He shook his head and smiled.

"Torres quit the paranoia. I wasn't reading you."

"What were you doing then?" Ria raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to smile.

"I was wondering why you never talk about your family. I never even knew you had a sister" He smiled as Ria narrowed her eyes.

"None of your damn business. That's why" She smiled as she finally found the piece of paper she had been looking for. "You never mention your family" She held his gaze as Eli shrugged.

"My lot are boring. Yours are somewhat colourful" He smiled as Ria glared.

"Coffee, your turn" She picked up the files before leaving the office. Eli couldn't help but laugh. His family really were boring. His parents were divorced but that was nothing new, a disinterested father and a younger brother who was a bit of a nerd yes but nothing like Torres' family legacy. But she was right; it was his turn to buy the coffee.

Xxxxxxxx

Heidi sat at her desk wondering what she had just seen. Eli and Ria had joked about Dr Foster and Lightman getting together after she had returned from England but she hadn't really believed it. Not till now. She smiled slightly to herself as Emily bounded through the doors followed by Ben who was much more subdued.

"Where's my Dad?" Emily bounded up to the desk.

"Hi" Heidi smiled at the young girl as Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Hi" Emily sighed. She was inpatient; she really had to talk to her father.

"In his office I guess" Heidi shook her head as the young girl bounded along the hallway. Ben perched himself on Heidi's desk.

"Can you page the dynamic duo fir me please Heidi? I have a new case for them." Heidi nodded as she picked up the receiver.

"I think they have a meeting with Clara today" She almost laughed out loud as Ben rolled his eyes. He did not like the woman. Heidi was no body language expert but she didn't need to be to tell that Ben had taken an instant dislike to the young widow that had bailed the Lightman Institute out of trouble after Foster had got back from London.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad! Dad!" Emily burst into his office as Foster spun round in her chair.

"Hiya luv, where's the fire?" Cal laughed as his daughter literally bounced around the room. Gillian couldn't help but smile as the 16year old help out the letter in her hand nearly shaking in excitement.

"What's this?" Gillian took the letter from her "You have a date for your driving test?"

"Yeah, Thursday. They had a cancellation. Isn't that great? I could be driving on my own next week" She clapped her hands in excitement as Gillian laughed. The look on Cal's face made it clear he thought it was anything but great.

"Yeah, Ems. Great" He rolled his eyes as Clara joined them in the office accompanied by Ben, Ria and Eli.

"Oh" Clara raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think this was a kindergarten" She shot a dirty look at Emily.

"Bite Me" Emily stopped bouncing. Her hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of Zoe. Her eyes narrowed as both Ria and Gillian saw what was going on, Neither Emily or Clara liked each other very much and neither was going to hide it. Instinctively Gillian stepped closer to Emily.

"Can we help you Clara?" Gillian folded her arms across her chest.

"You have a case." Ben interrupted. "A prison inmate was killed yesterday morning, There are several possible suspects. One of which is the prison guard, No one seems to be that concerned this man is dead" Ben leant back on the table. "I want you to see who's lying"

"Well that is what we do" Cal glanced at Foster. He knew she wasn't a fan of Clara. Ben waited.

"Who's the dead guy?" Eli asked

"Small time petty crook. Finlay Gough. 29 years old. Gang member, small time petty drug dealer. Not the sort of man you'd want to have your daughter bring home" Ben continued.

"Don't look at me" Emily raised her hands.

"Emily" Cal began

"Yeah I have an essay to write. See you at home" She picked up the canvas bag and beenie hat she always wore before walking past Clara. She returned the contemptuous look Clara sent her way.

"My daughter really doesn't like you" Cal laughed. "I wont ask why. See you Ems" He waved as the 16 year old left the room.

"So how was he killed?" Gillian tried to get the conversation back on track. The light streamed through the office windows. Ria siged heavily. The day had started so well and now this,

"We don't have the official autopsy report yet" Ben was stalling and he knew they knew that.

"And?" Eli seemed to finally wake up.

"And at the moment it looks like he was beaten to death. Actually if you wanted to bet on it I would say he died from a single blow to the head. In fact I would put good money on it" Ben rocked on his heels.

"Ok who wants him dead?" Cal waved a hand in the air. "Who wants Finlay Gough dead?"

"I think it would be easier to ask who didn't" Ben sighed as Gillian and Cal looked at each other. Clara didn't know what she had seen but she knew she was no part of it, however much she tried to break them up. Smiling to herself she knew that at least she'd give it her best shot. Clara was used to getting her own way and nothing was going to change that.

**authors note. more soon? Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Realisations**

"So are you taking the case or what?" Ben folded his arms, he wasn't sure what he had just witnessed but he knew something had happened in the room to make the temperature drop by about ten degrees. Cal Lightman knew Clara didn't like his daughter and that bothered him. He didn't know what the young girl had done to get such a response from the senior investor in the company but he didn't like it.

"We take the case" Gillian smiled slightly as Cal nodded.

"Good. I'll have the security footage brought here this afternoon" Ben made to leave the office as Ria and Eli realised they were effectively being dismissed. Cal leant back on the desk wondering about the case.

"Seems he weren't a popular bloke, this murder victim of yours" Cal glanced at Ben. Nodding Ben turned to leave.

"Well, no" He paused. "Not exactly popular with the prison guards that's for certain. They say he was a hard man thought he could run the prison from the inside. The guards want to sell this as a simple gang killing. I don't buy it"

"Why not?" Clara pretended to look interested.

"Because" Ben paused noticing Gillian smile slightly. "I have been doing this job a long time. I know when people are lying to me"

"Then why do you need us?" Cal ran a hand over his face.

"Because I cant do what you people do. I may find the killer. Infact I will find the killer but I want you guys to see the other things behind the lies. The inmates in there are practised liars, its what they do. I need to find out who is lying about killing a 29 year old man and leaving his body in the prison laundry room. That's what I need you for" Ben had left the room before anyone could answer.

"Fine" Gillian smiled slightly at Cal. She knew he loved the start of any case. The adrenaline rush of really being able to get his skills working for more than just a petty civil case always got him exited. "I suggest we get some work done" Gillian made to leave the office as Cal pushed himself up from the desk.

"Yeah, good idea. Right Clara, it's been lovely to see you." Gillian couldn't help but smirk slightly at the fact Clara was being dismissed. The blonde narrowed her eyes before glaring at Gillian.

"As senior investor I think I will stay for this case" She folded her arms as Gillian shook her head slowly before walking towards the door. She glanced briefly at Cal who was clearly annoyed.

"I dun think so luv." He crossed to Gillian who was stood by the door. "Got some work to do see? Another time yeah?" He left the room with Gillian just behind him. Clara was left to stare at the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finlay Gough thought he was the big man. He sure ended up making an awful lot of enemies" Eli leant back in his chair as Ria clicked the remote control on the screen. The interview footage Ben had brought them from the prison. Eli really couldn't see why any one individual would be picked as the suspect they all seemed to hate the victim.

"The guard is definitely lying" Ria folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, he had all the markers of a liar" Eli agreed.

"Why? That's what we have to work out now. Why would he lie?" Eli shrugged his shoulders as Ria walked towards the television screen. Neither saw Cal enter the room.

"That is what we are here to find out" He leant against the doorframe as Eli turned to face him. "C'mon Locker. Let's see what Guard Joseph Lincoln can say for himself" He walked away leaving Eli no choice but to follow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian sat in her office reading reports from the case. Finlay Gough had been a bully all his life. He had been arrested as a teenager for stealing and had been in trouble most of his adult life. She closed the file feeling incredibly sad for the man's family. It was late afternoon but Gillian was already tired. The coffee mug on the edge of her desk had been refilled and she knew if she drank any more coffee she'd get jittery. She couldn't help but think back to the meeting with Ben in the office, something had definitely happened between Emily and Clara. She didn't know what but it wasn't like the young girl to instantly dislike anyone.

"Stop creeping up on me" Gillian laughed as she heard Cal enter the office.

"Nope, sorry can't do that" Cal returned her file.

"Why doesn't Em like Clara?" She pretended she was making innocent conversation but Cal knew it was anything but idle chit chat. He shrugged as he walked towards her desk.

"I dunno"

"Don't lie Cal. You know" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well you can ask her yourself tonight. You are still coming over for your dinner yeah? You know I'm actually going to cook" He smiled as he took a seat in front of her desk, propping his feet on the edge of her desk. Gillian looked at him disapprovingly as he again stared at the bruise on her cheek.

"Yes I'll be there. I have to see the great Cal Lightman cook to actually believe it's possible" She laughed as Cal pretended to look offended.

"You really should get that cheek looked at. It looks worse" He was still angry that someone had dared to break in to her house. That they had dared to lay a hand on her. He knew it was irrational, that she really was fine now but he blamed himself. He should have stayed with her rather than trying to sober up a drunk Torres by half drowning her in his shower. He was amazed that neither Emily nor Torres had mentioned that little drama since. Gillian tried to suppress a wince as she touched the bruise. It was still swollen and sore. The pounding headache hadn't really gone either, although she hadn't mentioned it since Cal had held her after the intruders had run away.

"I'm fine" She smiled. Cal noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He decided to let things stay as they were. He would defiantly talk to her before Emily came home. The teenager was rarely on time when she knew he was cooking. Cal noticed that Gillian was staring over his shoulder before she stood to acknowledge the visitor.

"Hi" She glanced nervously towards Cal. There was something about the younger woman she didn't like.

"I was looking for you" Clara ignored Gillian

"You found me" He sighed. Clara was really beginning to worry him. She turned up at strange times of the day and tried to get involved in the cases despite having no professional insight in to what they did.

"Was there something we can help you with?" The headache was beginning to pound as Gillian brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Cal" Clara stepped forward towards Cal as Gillian retook her seat. It hurt too much to remain standing. He didn't see how pale Gillian had suddenly become.

"Yeah?" He tried to act nonchantley but really wanted to throw her out of the office.

"I can help with this case"

"Oh, you know a lot about prison society then? About petty drug dealers who think they are in the biggest hard ass gang there is? Nah thanks anyway luv" He turned back to see Gillian slumped in the chair, barely awake.

"Gill?" He was at her side in a second as she appeared to shake. Her skin was grey and clammy as Cal felt himself panic. "Foster! Open your eyes!" He held her face in his palms aware that she wasn't focusing on what was going on around her. She remained silent as he heard Locker appear behind him, already calling for an ambulance. Cal felt the panic rise as he pulled Gillian in to his arms. Clara remained rooted to the spot, unable or unwilling to help.

"Lightman, the paramedics are on the way" Eli began to see what the others had gossiped about as Cal gently laid Gillian on the sofa.

"Knew she should have gone to the bloody hospital" He shook his head as the sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance. He felt his blood run cold as Gillian began to ficus slightly on him.

"Sorry" She whispered as Cal shook his head.

"It's ok luv, its ok" He whispered as Heidi ushered the paramedics in to the office. He just hoped he was telling the truth.

**authors note. Not sure about this chapter. Poor Gillian eh? Emily will be back soon. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I just wish they were mine! Sadly not**

**Face from the Past**

Cal sat on the plastic chair in the waiting room of the busy ER department. Eli sat next to him as they waited for news on Gillian. Cal felt slightly sick. Gillian was always so together, even after the break in when Ava had been staying with her she had taken control and dealt with the situation more calmly than he ever could. He wondered briefly what she had said to the psychologist that had brought her flowers. He hadn't been seen since and for that at least Cal was grateful. Eli remained silent next to him as he sipped the machine coffee that he had bought. He wasn't thirsty but needed to have something to focus on.

"What happened?" A distinctly female voice asked as both men looked up.

"Gillian isn't well" Cal answered his daughter as Emily stood in front of him wide eyed. He smiled slightly. It amazed him how much she was like Zoe. Hands on hips she stared at him until she got an answer.

"She's going to be ok isn't she?" Torres interrupted as Emily took a seat next to her father. Cal shrugged. He knew there was no point in lying with his team and daughter there. They knew him too well. He was a good liar but he knew his daughter had inherited his stills for detecting lies. He was saved from having to say anything as a young nurse around the same age as Ria appeared.

"Hi, are you with Dr Foster?" She was stood next to Eli as Cal nodded.

"Anyone here related to her?" The young doctor could see how concerned everyone was. Eli shook his head as Emily glanced first at Ria and then at her father. He squeezed her hand before replying to the doctor.

"I'm Gill's partner" He knew technically he was only her business partner but since London their relationship had changed.

"I see. Well if you would like to come with me I can tell you about Dr Foster's condition" The doctor walked off leaving Cal no choice but to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian had woken in the ER, unsure of where she really was. The last thing she had remembered was her head hurting and Cal yelling at her. It seemed a lifetime ago. Her head still ached but the piercing pain behind her eyes seemed to have abated somewhat. The nurse that was recording her blood pressure seemed to realise she was awake.

"Welcome back" She smiled. The woman was far too cheerful for Gillian's liking. She just smiled slightly as the nurse fussed around her.

"Cal?" She whispered as the nurse shook her head.

"Your fiancé is talking to the doctor. Wont be long and then you can see him and your daughter" The nurse smiled cheerfully before making her way out of the room. Gillian was reeling. 'fiancé? Daughter?' she muttered to herself. She had no idea what had happened since she had last seen Cal but she was pretty sure she hadn't got engaged. She shook the thought from her mind as she felt sleep claim her once more.

Xxxxxxxxx

"We work together" Cal told the doctor as she ushered them in to the small private waiting room just off from the main waiting area. Emily was still holding on to her father's hand as the doctor took a seat opposite him.

"We need some more information" The doctor spoke quietly as Cal nodded. "Is she on any medication? Is she allergic to anything? Any medical history we need to know about? Oh and how did she get the bruises on her face and body?" She looked Cal in the eye. He knew she was really asking if he was the cause of them.

"Er, no she's not allergic to anything" Cal looked up "I don't know about medication but she had asthma as a kid. I remember her telling me that once. Oh and before you even think it. The bruises happened when she was attacked during a break in at her house last week. I've been trying to get her to the hospital for days." Cal held his head in his hands. "What happened? Is she ok?" Cal felt sick. Ria looked on amazed at what she was seeing in front of her. Cal Lightman never showed his feelings but she knew what she was seeing in front of her. Cal Lightman was in love with Gillian Foster. The rumours had been true.

"She has to have a CT scan of her brain but we think that would be normal. Its standard practice when a patient has had a head injury and then collapsed afterwards. Unfortunately there have been some other complications. Her blood pressure was a little low when she came in so we put her on an IV so that's dealt with. She was bleeding PV. I'm afraid she lost the baby. There was nothing we could do" The doctor rested a hand on Cal's arm as the colour drained from his face as Emily's hand flew to her mouth. Everyone was silent as the doctor realised the people around her hadn't even known her patient was pregnant. "You'll be able to see her in a few minutes. I'll ask the nurse to collect you" She stood and left the room as Ria was the first to react.

"A scan? That's got to be a good idea. See why she passed out" Eli nodded. Cal remained immobile. His eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He sprang in to action as it was clear someone had to take control of the situation.

"Loker, Torres get back to the office. We still have a case" He stood and began to pace the small room. "Em, you go back with them. I'll call the minute we have the scan results"

"Dad" Emily held his stare "She was pregnant"

"Yeah the doctor said. I have to talk to her Em, I'll call you" The young girl's eyes were wide as she stared at her father. "Please Em luv, go with Torres" Emily nodded.

"Ok Dad" She hugged him as she spoke "I'll be back at visiting time. I need to see her too." Ria touched the young girl's shoulder.

"C'mon" She held the door open as Eli and Emily followed her. "We have a case, lets make sure there is a business for her to come back to" Eli sighed as he followed the two women out of the waiting room leaving Cal alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara had waited at the Lightman Institute. She was angry that half the team had left just because Foster had fainted. She glared at Eli as he walked in the office.

"You still here?" He smiled as they all began to potter around the office, Emily made it clear she was ignoring Clara as Ria placed the DVD from the prison back in the computer. She was determined to solve the case. Eli took a seat next to her and began scribbling notes on his pad.

"Yes" Clara folded her arms "Where's Lightman?"

"With Gillian" Emily glared as Clara huffed. "He's going to stay with her and we'll visit later. So Eli and Ria really have to work" Emily held the older woman's gaze as Clara stepped closer.

"What is your problem with me little girl?" Clara wanted to slap Emily. Eli was on his feet in seconds. He agreed with Emily. Clara was bad news and always had been.

"Oh, apart from the fact you sleep with men because you think it will get you where you want. That you flirt with my Dad constantly when everyone knows he's with Gillian. You make me sick. Feminism may never have happened for women like you. You may not be a hooker but you sure as hell act like it" Eli grabbed Clara's arm as she swung to hit Emily. Emily stuck out her chin. She would love for the woman to hit her so that she could finally be rid of the woman.

"Enough" Eli stood between the two women. "Clara I think it is time for you to leave" He stepped forwards as Clara turned on her heel and left. "Emily Lightman!" Eli started as Ben stood in the doorway chuckling to himself as the blonde pushed past.

"What? I only said what we all think"

"Amen to that!" Ria interrupted as she high fived Emily.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cal walked in to the resusitation room where Gillian was hooked up to all sorts of machines. She had returned from the scan as he entered the room.

"Hiya luv" He sat next to her as a tear ran down her face "You ok? Do you need me to get the doctor?" He felt the nerves rise again as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" She held his gaze as he gripped her hand

"It's ok. it's ok" He whispered as he kissed her hand. She shook her head, immediately regretting it.

"They said the scan shows a small bleed in my brain. It's only small though and has stopped so that's good" He smiled as she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"What happened?" Gillian was exhausted. She had never been so pleased to see Cal in her life.

"Well luv" He started "You collapsed at work. Gave me a hell of a shock that's for sure. You trying to give me a bleedin heart attack? Isn't it bad enough with Emily driving now? Between the two of you I'll end up in the heart attack ward" He smiled as Gillian closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was ok" She wiped a tear away with her good hand. The other was covered in IV lines and Cal was holding on to it firmly. "I knew I was late but I put it down to stress, it never occurred to me that I was" She began crying openly as Cal pulled her in to his arms.

"Sshh" She sobbed in his arms as he held her "C'mon Gillian. It'll be ok. It will" He kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Eli slammed the phone down as if it was on fire as Ria and Heidi both looked up. His dark curls fell in to his eyes as he glared at the phone. Ria was the first to speak as Heidi deposited the files she had asked for on her desk and disappeared in to the outer office.

"Eli?" She stood and crossed the room towards him.

"You know the man on the video? The one just out of shot?" He looked at her under dark lashes as she nodded her head. His voice was low, almost angry as she waited.

"The one we spent all afternoon trying to get an ID for?"

"Yes him" Eli closed his eyes "I got the ID"

"Great. Who is he? He has to be a suspect, he was there on the security video that shows the murder"

"Yeah. His name is Alec Foster"

**authors note. Again not sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Why is Alec in prison? What's he done now? More soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Visiting Time**

"Alec Foster?" Ria was on her feet and at Eli's side in seconds as Ben entered the room. The FBI agent was exhausted. He had just about enough of the prison governor he had interviewed. He sighed as he saw Eli and Ria pouring over pieces of paper and DVD footage.

"You heard anything from the hospital?" He smiled at Emily who was trying her best to plod on with her school work while the others worked next to her.

"Not for a while. I'm going to ring Dad in a little while. These two have found something" Emily waved her pen towards Eli and Ria as she raised her eyebrows. Ben knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Yeah? Spit it out" He sat on the edge of Ria's desk as she turned to him. Her dark eyes bored through him as she considered what she was about to say.

"We have identified the man in the DVD. The one we really couldn't place earlier"

"That's great" Ben smiled encouragingly. Ria had a habit of making him nervous, sometimes you could tell it was Cal that trained her.

"How long has Alec Foster been in prison and does Gillian know about it?" She folded her arms as Eli looked up. He wanted answers too. Ben had brought the case to them, it was about time he started delivering the facts. He looked briefly from Ria and Eli to Emily and then back to Ria. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Look I am not leaving, if there is something to say Ben you may as well say it. I'll find out eventually anyway" Emily smiled as Eli shook his head. She was certainly her father's daughter.

"Fine" Ben sighed "Alec Foster was arrested and imprisoned three months ago. He was caught with enough cocaine on him to get most of Washington DC high" He folded his arms. "It wasn't a federal case so I didn't know about it until approximately thirty minutes ago. I don't even know if Foster knows" Ria raised her eyebrows as he spoke.

"We need to talk to him" She folded her arms "If he didn't kill Finlay Gough he knows who did" Ben nodded. He knew that at least one of the team would want to interview Alec. Personally he had never understood what Foster had seen in the cheating, lying drunk. He had always liked Gillian but really didn't understand the psychologist's taste in men.

"Yeah I figured you would say that" He sighed as Eli shrugged on his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Emily raised her eyebrows

"State Penitentiary" He smiled his best charm smile towards Ria and Ben.

"Not without me you're not" Ben stood. It had been a long day.

"Uh ha. Me too" Eli smiled as Ria began collecting her belongings. She still felt slightly guilty that Gillian was in hospital. If she had been able to protect Ava without getting the Lightman Group involved then there was a chance Gillian would have been ok.

"Oh and where am I supposed to be while you three are talking to Al Capone?" Emily raised her eyebrows as she grabbed her denim jacket. Eli couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She was definitely Cal Lightman's daughter.

"You stay here with Heidi" Ria turned without looking back.

"Oh no way" Emily was at the door before her. "The prison is ten minutes from the hospital. You drop me there and I can walk to the hospital" She smiled as Ria rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Move" Ria knew she was beaten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal had been relegated to the waiting room while the doctor examined Gillian again. His thoughts began to wonder back to the case. He couldn't see why Clara had been so keen to help, not unless she had something to hide. He wanted to trust her but there was something about the woman and the way she was with Emily that made him uncomfortable. He sighed as he waited for the doctor to call him back in to the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gillian was getting slightly fed up of being poked and prodded. The doctors had ordered another series of blood tests and another scan. All she really wanted to do was go home. The pain killers she had been given were helping but they made her feel groggy. The fact she had been pregnant had been laying heavily on her mind. The doctor shone his torch in her eyes as he asked her a series of questions.

"Look, Doctor" Gillian tried to sound her usual self but was on the verge of tears. "How bad are things really? Was it the burglary that caused this?"

"Dr Foster I think we need to wait for the blood tests" He smiled slightly. He looked away as Gillian sighed. She needed to know what was really going on.

"Please"

"One test showed you are slightly anaemic. That in itself is nothing to worry about. You need to rest, the blood clot on your brain is not that big, but it is a relief that the bleeding has stopped. You need to be monitored. In fact it was probably some what caused by the head injury. You also have a fracture in the cheek bone, the zygoma. You have also suffered an early misscarriage. Do you know when your last menstrual period was?" The doctor had obviously decided to keep things concise. Right now Gillian was glad Cal wasn't in the room.

"Yes" She answered curtly. She worked out she had been no more than five weeks along. She had only been a few days late. "Can Cal come back in now?"

"I'll call him" The doctor smiled as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli pulled the car to a halt in the car park of the state prison. Emily jumped out of the car as Ben did the same. The late afternoon sun bore down on them. Ben didn't want Emily anywhere near the prison and he knew Cal and Gillian would feel the same. He also knew Zoe would go ballistic if she ever found out.

"Emily you go straight to the hospital" He called to the young girl as she nodded.

"Yes I will" Emily smiled. She hadn't told her father but she intended to get a job at the Lightman Group once she was old enough. There was a reason she hung around the place so much. Annoying the resident FBI agent wasn't going to help her achieve that. Eli saluted the FBI agent as Ria clicked on the car alarm.

"You two talk to Alec" He smiled towards Emily "I'll make sure she gets to the hospital" He began following Emily who stopped and frowned.

"I can walk two blocks by myself" She chided him.

"Yeah, I know" He smiled "And Foster could have dinner in her own house without getting beaten up" The look he gave Emily left him in no uncertain terms that he was walking her to the hospital no matter what she said. His brother was only three years older than Emily, he knew the trouble teenagers could find. Emily smiled slightly, she liked Eli but she didn't like the idea that she couldn't be trusted to walk the short distance to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec Foster was dressed in the official prison uniform and sat at the table in the small interview room Ben and Ria were ushered in to. The sparsley furnished room was cold and Ria was glad she had kept her jacket on.

"Hi" Alec leant back in his chair.

"What do you know about the murder of Finlay Gough?" Ria started as she took her seat in front of him, both hands resting on the table.

"How's Gillian?"

"Answer the question" Ben was not in the mood for wisecracks and delays. He had a murder to solve and a sick friend to visit.

"I know the man died in this prison." He glared at Ben.

"You were present at the fight before his body was found. We know you have a history of violence" Ria knew that on one occasion before the divorce Gillian had arrived at work quieter than usual with bruised wrists and a black eye that make up couldn't quite cover. She had also seen Cal disappear from the building and return two hours later with bruised knuckles. Cal and Gillian hadn't been seen for the rest of the day.

"You have no proof of that" Alec smiled. Ria wanted to punch him. Her dark eyes narrowed as she watched him lie.

"No? I know Gillian" She let every word hang in the air as Ben realised what she was suggesting. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists. "So" Ria continued sweetly "Tell us what you know, because right now it looks as if you are the number one choice as murder suspect. Ben watched as Alec became more and more uncomfortable.

"I haven't killed anyone" He was defiant. Ria read anger, fear and distrust through his gaze. She knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. She had to find out why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal re-entered the hospital room to see Gillian sat up and hugging her knees. She looked so much younger with messy hair and no make up. Not at all like the confident woman who he had known for years. It reminded him of the day she had shown up bruised and scared just before she had finally filed for divorce. It broke his heart.

"How are you luv?" Cal sat on the edge of her bed, taking one of her hands in his own. He knew she was going to push him away unless he stopped her. This was the woman he had chased half way across the world, he couldn't loose her now.

"Pain killers are amazing" She smiled slightly as Cal returned the smile. "You should go home" He shook his head.

"Nah, no chance" He saw the tears she blinked away from her eyes as he pulled her in to his arms. "Shh" He kissed the side of her head as she hugged him tightly. "Shh, it'll be ok. It's going to be ok" He wasn't sure who he was reassuring as he blinked back his own tears. It was then he heard the door to the room open.

"Emily!" Gillian immediately pulled away form Cal as she saw Emily and Eli in the doorway. Eli raised his hand in greeting as Cal squeezed Gillian's hand. Emily smiled slightly as she walked in to the room.

"Hi" She glanced at her dad "Ben and Ria are interviewing a suspect at the prison so Eli offered to walk me here" She sat on the chair next to the bed as Cal walked across the room towards Eli.

"Is that so? Well, c'mon who is it?" Cal was talking to Eli who just looked at the floor. Both he and Emily had agreed to tell Cal when Gillian wasn't in the room. "Spit it out" He saw Eli's reluctance to answer him.

"Alec Foster" The room went silent as Gillian just rolled her eyes.

"Alec!" Cal raised his voice as Emily waited to see what would happen. She hoped her father wouldn't explode at the news. Eli nodded as he glanced towards Gillian.

"Don't ask me why I'm not surprised" Gillian sighed. "I need to see that footage Cal" Eli and Cal exchanged glances both knew there was no way they would be able to keep the psychologist out of this case, even when she was injured. Cal just hoped Alec's involvement in the case wouldn't make things worse.

**authors note. THankyou so much for all the reviews. I'm really glad you seem to like my story so far. More Cal/Gill next time. Also maybe more Eli/Ria but I'm not sure about that. Considering a visit from Ava again too. Please take the time to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Driving Test and Secret Meetings**

Cal was worried. He didn't like the idea of Gillian returning to work straight away. He leant against the wall of Gillian's office watching her sit at her computer. The interview where Ria and Ben had talked to Alec was playing on the computer. She tapped a few keys taking the film back to the beginning.

"See this part here?" She pointed at the screen where Ria could be seen asking what Alec knew about the murder. Cal crossed the room and looked at the screen.

"Yeah"

"He's lying" She sighed.

"Certainly looks like it. He has all the marks of a liar" Cal rested one hand on Gillian's shoulder. He could feel how tense she was under his hand.

"Yes only this time I can see them. I think I should go the prison" She glanced up and saw how worried Cal looked. Sighing heavily she turned her attention back to the computer. He knew she was determined to see this case through. He also knew she was trying to ignore what was happening to her. To them.

"You really think that is a good idea luv? I mean you and Alec in the same room" He winced as he imagined the conversation. He didn't like the idea of her being around her abusive, drug taking alcoholic ex husband. He hadn't liked the idea of any of his team around him. Gillian closed her eyes for a moment. She knew Cal wouldn't like it, but she knew if anyone could get the truth out of him see could.

"Do you have any other ideas?" She turned as Cal stepped back.

"Yeah" He watched as she held his gaze.

"I go there. I'll talk to him"

"Cal" She sighed. "He won't talk to you"

He nodded at her words. Glancing around the room briefly before catching her eye. Running a hand over his face he turned to her.

"No, but luv I don't need him to talk to me. I'll see it written all over him" He smiled slightly as Gillian shook her head "And, if it was you that interviewed him then there is no way we could use the information. They'd destroy us in court. Conflict of interests and all that" He shrugged and made his way towards the office door. Gillian sighed, she knew he was right but for some reason she felt like she had to see Alec again.

"Like with you and Zoe?" She regretted the words the moment they had passed her lips.

"Yeah" He shook his head. "Just like me and Zoe, look how well that went down with the Judge" He shrugged his shoulders and left the room knowing that Emily was on her final driving lesson before she took her test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben sat at his desk in the Lightman Institute thinking about the events of the last few days. He knew someone was responsible for the murder of Finlay Gough. Young men just didn't drop dead for no apparent reason. The autopsy report was sat on the desk in front of him as Ria walked in.

"Foster is determined on going down to the prison." She stood with her arms folded across her leather jacket. He raised his head to look at her.

"What? Why?"

"To talk to the Governor and some of the inmates." She shrugged "I still think Alec Foster is our man. He was definitely lying to us yesterday" Ben nodded as she spoke. He did not like the man at all, but he knew his friendship with Gillian made him a little more biased than he would have been in any other case.

"She signed herself out of the hospital this morning" He shook his head. It seemed the women at the Lightman Group seemed to have a death wish. "She's been here three hours and she wants to go to the prison? What does Lightman have to say about that?" Ben was on his feet in seconds as Ria shrugged.

"I don't think she has told him. I only heard her talk to Heidi about it. She said not to tell Lightman where she was" Ria raised her eyebrows as Ben nodded. He did not like this at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal waited on the sidewalk outside the driving test centre. Part of him wanted Emily to fail her test, but he knew that was selfish. She was growing up; a driving licence was one step closer to freedom. He remembered how badly he had wanted his own driving licence back in London at age 17. He closed his eyes briefly as Emily drove the driving school car in to the street. He did his best not to be seen, the last thing he wanted to do was make his daughter nervous.

"Dad!" Emily yelled as she ran down the street towards him. He couldn't help but smile as she almost jumped in to his arms.

"Good news then?" He swung her round as she nodded.

"Well done luv" He kissed her cheek "You are never driving my car again" He laughed as she stared at him. Emily having a driving licence was going to be interesting he thought to himself.

"But Dad"

"C'mon, how about we find Gillian and get something to eat? Celebrate you getting your licence?" He smiled as Emily nodded. She was determined to drive again and hoped her father was joking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec Foster was unsure of himself for the first time in many years. He hadn't liked the way the young woman from the Lightman Group seemed to judge him. If I could only talk to Gillian, he thought she'd know I'm not a killer. He sat on the bunk in the cell and thought about his ex wife wondering why it was Ria Torres that had come to interview him rather than Gillian or Lightman.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian stood outside the prison gates. She knew that Cal would hate her talking to Alec. She knew he would want to be there. She folded her arms and leant back against her car as she wondered what on earth she was doing. Alec had always had a hold on her, even now they were divorced. Sighing she buried her face in her hands, knowing she was going to find it difficult to remain objective.

"What are you doing here?" Gillian nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Cal call to her.

"I could ask you the same question" She smiled as she turned to him.

"Emily had her driving test. I just picked her up and spotted your car" He nodded towards the car. Gillian smiled; she knew it was more likely Heidi had called him.

"How did she do?" Gillian hadn't forgotten the young girl had the test. She had talked non stop about it since finding out she had a date.

"Passed of course" He beamed. He was proud of his daughter, even if the thought of her behind the wheel terrified him a little. Gillian smiled. She knew how much he worried about Emily.

"Now, stop trying to change the subject. What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to one side. Gillian knew he was reading her.

"I came to speak to Alec. If anyone can tell if he's lying it's me." She watched as Cal nodded. They had had this conversation before. His phone rang before he could answer her. She smiled slightly, she was amazed at how much Cal worried about her.

"Right thanks Locker" He sighed as he replaced the cell phone back in his pocket.

"We better get back to work luv" Cal sighed as Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked

"There's been another murder."

**author's note. More soon x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIsclaimer-Not mine**

**Tears and Tantrums**

Gillian paced her office as she tried to take in what had happened in the last few days. Everything was going wrong, there was nothing going right since the moment Clara had bought in to the Lightman Group. She knew it was irrational to blame the blonde for everything that happened, but she felt slightly irrational at the time. Exhausted she sat on the sofa in her office and held her head in her hands determined not to cry. She knew Cal was talking to Ben about the case, she still hadn't found out who the second victim was but she had a feeling Alec was involved somewhere. The more she thought about her ex husband the more she cried, she hated the way Alec still had a hold on her. She had thought the divorce would mean she was free. _But no such luck _she thought to herself.

Cal stood in the doorway of Gillian's office watching her as she sat on the sofa. He felt sick, everything was going wrong. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be fine. But he knew Gillian could tell in an instant when he was lying, he knew he couldn't promise things were going to be ok. He just didn't know if they would be.

"Cal?" Gillian pushed her hair behind her ears as she straightened up. For some reason she was embarrassed to be found crying by him. Cal smiled slightly as she stood up. He didn't like how pale she looked. He knew she was wrong to leave the hospital against doctor's advice. He crossed the small room to her as she stood.

"Hey" He smiled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. He was lost, there was nothing to be done but pull her into his arms and kiss her cheek as she buried herself in his arms. He really didn't want to let her go but he knew that he couldn't stay where he was forever.

"I er um" Gillian started as Cal held her by the arms at arms length.

"You ok luv?" Cal was concerned. Gillian was reminded that Alec had never shown her such concern the entire time they had been in a relationship. Cal was different, he may go off on his own and certainly had a self destructive streak but where she was concerned she knew he could never deliberatly hurt her. She nodded slightly as he sighed.

"Well, I'm not luv, I can tell you that much" He tilted his head to the side. "Christ Gillian" His voice remained low as she felt the tears spring to her eyes again. "I really thought, when you were in with the doctor, when you keeled over here, I thought you were" He chocked back the lump in his throat as he saw her eyes water. "I mean I thought you were, that I" He closed his eyes as Gillian shook her head before pulling him to her.

"It's ok" She whispered in his ear. "It's ok"

"I love you and it frightens me to death" He kissed her cheek as she pulled back and kissed him on the lips.

"I know" She smiled slightly as she pulled back. "Now tell me about the case. The second murder, what does that mean for us?" She watched as he changed back in to work mode. It was only a subtle chance but it was enough for her to notice. Anyone else would have been oblivious to it. He tried to push away the hurt and pain that she had gone straight in to work mode. She hadn't said it back. He believed she loved him but he just didn't know. That was why he was scared to death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara walked in to the Lightman Institute as Heidi looked up. The receptionist was immediately uneasy at the woman's presence. She had heard that Emily had torn a strip off her and couldn't help but admire the young woman for it. Clara walked past the reception as Eli appeared.

"Hello Clara" He sighed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Eli"

"What can we do for you?" Eli folded his arms as Ria appeared.

"I've come to see Cal" She smiled sweetly as Ria folded her arms; she wasn't convinced by the sweet innocent act that Clara put on. She had a feeling most of the men would be.

"He's busy" Ria returned the smile. "In a meeting with Foster"

Clara nodded once before walking past the pair in to the main offices of the Lightman Group. Ria raised her eyebrows as she watched the woman walk past her. "Well, she can't say I didn't try to warn her" Eli shook his head as she spoke but couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara walked along the corridor with her heels clipping on the tiled floor. She knew exactly where the office was and was determined .to speak to Cal. The way Emily had spoken to her infuriated her so much, especially when neither Ria nor the men had corrected her. She pushed open the office door to find Cal's office empty. She huffed in frustration as she saw Emily approach.

"He isn't there" Emily smiled as the blonde walked past her. Emily waved slightly as she turned to see the woman head towards Gillian's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we have more suspects to interview?" Gillian sighed. Cal nodded as he took her hand in his; they were sat together on the sofa, his arm outstretched behind her.

"Not exactly, more witnesses. Half the wing was present but it seems that now none of them saw Michael Roberts die. Seems that a lot of these inmates suffered selective memory loss. All of them say Alec was there, that Michael Roberts was winding him up but so far no one will say anything more" He shrugged. "One man, Steven Vincent said he saw Alec get rough with the guy before it all kicked off but I dunno. Vincent is a con man. A professional liar."

"What about the guard?" Gillian tried to make herself believe that Alec would have nothing to do with it, but she had seen his drug and drink fuelled rages. She knew he was able to fly off the handle when he was high. She prayed he hadn't been able to feed his addiction in prison. Cal watched as she remained deep in thought, the thought that Alec was still getting under Gillian's skin was making his stomach churn. He hated the hold he still had on her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead as the office door opened. Clara stood in the doorway in shock. She stared as the couple were unaware of her presence.

"Cal" Gillian smiled as Cal held her. She was scared that Alec was a murderer; it was already a shock that he was in prison on drugs charges. "Let me talk to Alec. Let me see if he's really a killer" Cal sighed as he pulled back from her, one of Gillian's hands still rested on his jaw. Cal covered it with his own.

"Ok, ok" He closed his eyes against the feel of her palm on his cheek. "But I'm there with you and we have him here, in the cube. We control the interview and the environment, it's the only way, Gill" He saw Gillian nod slightly before he kissed her. It was then that they jumped apart as they heard the door slam. Clara was gone.

**author's note. Oh oh! What did Clara overhear? Is Alec the killer or a victim in all this? Please review - I'm not sure about this chapter. More soon x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Cube**

Cal pulled back slightly as they heard the door slam closed. He couldn't have cared less who had seen them but something in Gill's expression suggested that she did. He held her face in his hand as she closed her eyes against his touch. He still couldn't quite believe the turn their friendship had taken. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky.

"Don't read me Cal" She smiled slightly, knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

"You wanna do this? You really think you should talk to Alec? 'Cause you don't have to you know?" He tilted his head to one side waiting to see what she would say. He already had a fair idea.

"I know Cal." She smiled slightly as she opened her eyes. "I have to do this. Trust me"

"Alright luv. If that's what you want" He pulled her to him, kissing her briefly on the lips before standing. "Right, now I better see what Loker and Torres have come up with." He exaggerated a sigh before leaving the office. Gillian stared in to space thinking about what she could say to her ex husband.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emily hadn't given Clara another thought. The woman annoyed her intensely she didn't like the way she behaved around her father but she wasn't going to let it spoil her day. Her maths assignment was already doing that. She walked down the corridor towards Cal's office as she silently debated the point of quadratic equations and how she was going to get her dad to let her go to see the new band that all the girls in school had been raving over.. She smiled to herself as she realised after senior year she would never have to see a maths book again. She spotted Clara walking towards her and wondered briefly what she had seen that had put the woman in an even worse mood than usual.

"Hi Clara" Emily smiled slightly. She didn't like the woman but didn't feel able to ignore her.

"Huh" Clara stalked past her. Emily shook her head as the woman who had bought her way in to the Lightman Group pushed past her as Cal appeared from Gillian's office. Emily stumbled slightly as she tried to keep her hands on her books.

"Oi!" He called at the retreating woman who stopped and turned to face him.

"Cal" Clara narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think you are playing at? No one puts their hands on my daughter. Emily go to my office" He waved a finger at both women. Emily's eyes widened.

"What did I do?"

"I dunno yet" He turned obviously reading her. She shrugged and walked to his office, knowing she would have to deal with it later. Clara narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as she saw Cal approach her.

"I asked what do you think you are playing at? She's 16. She's my daughter" Cal was angry.

"She's a cheeky little brat" Clara raised her voice as Gillian approached.

"That's enough!" Gillian raised her voice to be heard over Clara. "What has Emily ever done to you? Don't tell me you are jealous of a child? Why are you even here?" Gillian could feel the tell tale signs of a head ache. She didn't understand why Clara had a problem with Emily and they really didn't need the distraction it would cause at the moment. Clara huffed as Cal turned to look at Gillian.

"I'll deal with you later" Cal pointed at Clara before turning back to Gillian.

"C'mon luv" He rested his hand on the small of her back before walking with her towards the Cube; he knew Loker and Torres would already be there with Ben and Alec. It was certainly going to be a busy afternoon. Gillian smiled slightly at Cal before taking a deep breath. She hadn't seen Alec since the day they had signed the divorce papers. She didn't know why she felt anxious but she was glad Cal was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec sat at the table in the Cube with his hands in front of him. He glared straight ahead, knowing that Gillian and Cal would be there to talk to him shortly. He didn't like Cal. He never had but if seeing him meant he could see Gillian again he would tolerate the man. The prison guard sat in the corner as he watched his charge. Both men looked up when the door to the Cube opened.

"Gillian" Alec stood as she walked towards the table.

"Sit down Alec. What do you know about the men that died?" She took a seat opposite him. He narrowed his eyes at her, taking in her appearance.

"Yes I knew Gough. I didn't really know the other guy" Alec held her gaze. Cal watched through the two way mirror. Torres was next to him.

"Is he lying?" She folded her arms and watched.

"Nah, not yet." He sighed "Give him time. He can't keep it up for long. Some people are born liars, he's one of them" He knew Torres and Loker didn't really know what had happened between Gillian and Alec and knew he would never tell them.

"Watch what he is doing now? See he twitched. Here come the lies" He pointed directly at Alec as Ria nodded. She had learnt quickly to tell the signs of a liar. It had saved her life more than once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian stood and walked to the door of the Cube. Alec was on his feet as the guard stepped towards him.

"This isn't about us Alec. Two men died. They were murdered" She held his gaze as he shook his head.

"Gilly"

"Don't Alec." She held her hands in front of her "I really do not want to get in to this. You are a murder suspect. Telling me the truth might have just helped you but you can't even tell when you are lying" She sighed as he glared.

"How long?"

"What?" Gillian was thrown off by the sudden shift in conversation. She knew the events in the Cube were being watched outside. She had decided that Cal was right; talking to Alec had been a bad idea.

"You and Cal? You are even acting like him now Gilly" He glared as she took a step closer to him.

"Irrelevant" She felt the headache begin to get worse "You can either start telling me the truth or save it for court because right now. Right at this moment you are the number one suspect in the murders of two men" She watched as he punched the table. The guard grabbed him and forcibly placed him back in his chair.

"Gillian" He was breathing heavily. Cal tapped Ria on the arm and pointed to the man at the table.

"Here we go" He smirked slightly. Ria nodded and watched. Cal really wanted to get in the Cube and make sure Alec didn't get anywhere near her.

"Truth Alec. For once in your life tell me the truth" She was desperate to get out of there.

"Gillian" He started again as she shook her head and turned on her heel. He was on his feet again.

"It wasn't me. I didn't kill those men. Please Gilly" She turned on her heels to face him.

"Fine" She took a deep breath as Alec held out his hand.

"But I know who did"

**authors note. Dunno what to make of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dinner**

Gillian wanted to leave the Cube. It felt as if the room was closing in on her. She held Alec's gaze as she waited for him to continue. The guard remained in the corner as impassive as ever. She tried to control her breathing as the headache threatened to overwhelm her. She had had enough of Alec's lies to last her a lifetime.

"Ok Alec" She held her hands in front of her, clearly frustrated. Cal was watching her through the two way mirror. It was only the presence of Ben and Ria that stopped him storming in and thumping the living daylights out of Gillian's ex husband. He focused again as he saw her control herself.

"Ok Alec, what is going on? Who killed those two men? You say you know so prove it" She waited a beat as Alec looked at the desk.

"When you tell me how long you have been in love with another man"

"This is pathetic. This really is pathetic. Goodbye Alec"

"Did you ever wonder if that's why I ended up a junkie? The fact that my wife loved another man? Hey? Did you ever wonder?" Cal wanted to throttle him, he stepped forward as Ria rested a hand on his arm.

"Lightman he isn't worth it" She held his gaze for a moment as he nodded.

"Nah, but Foster is" He shook her arm off as Gillian could be seen leaving the Cube. Ria smiled sadly.

"You ok Foster?" Ria asked as Gillian folded her arms across her waist and nodded. Ben sighed and went to talk to the prison guard. He wasn't entirely sure what he had just witnessed. Cal wanted to hug her but knew he couldn't with Ria present.

"He was lying through his teeth. You know that luv?" He tilted his head to one side and nodded.

"Yes" Gillian sighed. She didn't know who she was more annoyed with. Ria looked at her two bosses and decided it would be a wise time to leave, walked quietly out of the room.

"Two men are dead. Two men Cal and all he is concerned about is how long we have been sleeping together. I mean where are his priorities? I mean he is in there on drug charges and he is willingly walking in to a murder charge without a care in the world." She watched as Cal nodded.

"He didn't ask you how long we were sleeping together. He asked you how long you'd been in love with another man" Cal watched as she blushed slightly.

"Shut up Cal"

"So how long?" Cal knew he was goading her but she didn't seem to mind. She smirked slightly.

"Cal" she glanced at him "We are at work; there is a case to solve. I'm not answering questions like that here" She turned as Ben returned to them. Ben frowned not sure what he had missed. "Hi Ben" Gillian watched as Cal rolled his eyes.

"So it has been a while eh?" He smiled as she frowned at him.

"Stop reading me" She turned back to Ben. "Alec is lying. He may not be your killer but I guarantee he knows who is" Ben nodded.

"Ok so what now?" He looked at the couple in front of him.

"Now?" Cal looked at his watch "Now I'm going home to cook dinner. If either of you would like to join me then Spaghetti Bolognese will be ready at 7. As far as Alec is concerned then you can send him back to the prison. I'll speak to his cellmate in the morning" He turned and walked off.

"Dinner at Cal's? I'll think I'll take a rain check. Thanks anyway guys" Ben laughed lightly before returning back the guard to tell him to return Alec back to the prison. Gillian shook her head slowly and smiled. She had fallen in love with her best friend so long ago she wasn't sure if she could put a time on it, she sighed. It was her job to read people but it seemed as if both the men in her life had read her completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat on the edge of the worktop watching her father cook. It was something she still hadn't quite got used to.

"Pass me that what's it" He waved towards the knife next to Emily. She raised her eyebrows and passed him the knife as he chopped the veg. "You don't mind Foster coming tonight? Do you Em?"

"Dad, you know I don't mind. I think you should take better care of her. She's just out of the hospital. She lost a baby and she's back at work already. Don't let her do too much" Emily jumped down and began filling a pan with water to boil the spaghetti. Cal nodded.

"I know, but we're dealing with this in our own way"

"Yeah I see that" Emily nodded "But your way sucks. I mean we didn't go all the way to London for you two to shut each other out now" She was oblivious to the fact her father had stopped cooking and was watching her intensely.

"And when did you get so wise?" He laughed.

"Have you met my parents?" She widened her eyes and watched as he shook his head.

"Yeah, well. What do you suggest?" He placed the knife he was holding back on the counter. "I told her how I feel about her. She doesn't feel the same way about me." He suddenly felt incredibly sad.

"Oh and you know that? You know Gillian has changed the way she feels because she told you that" Emily waited as her father began to sulk. She knew the signs, he had read something in her and had misinterpreted. Gillian was his blind spot. She always had been.

"Well, not exactly" He sighed.

"Meaning you didn't ask her" Emily had her hands on her hips, doing a very good impression of Zoe. Neither of them heard the back door open.

"Ask me what?" Gillian appeared in the kitchen as Emily suddenly became very interested in the water she was boiling.

"Hiya" Cal felt like the rabbit caught in the proverbial headlights. A simple dinner was going to get a lot more interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec stared at the cell wall. He was exhausted, his body craved the next fix. He had to get hold of some gear. Seeing Gillian again had made him even more miserable. His cell mate Andy lay on the bunk above him as he talked about the day Alec had missed. Alec closed his eyes trying desperately to block out the inane chattering of the man.

"They say a murderer is in here. I'm like you reckon? A murderer in a prison. Who would have thought it" He shook his head as Alec laughed slightly. If only they knew Alec thought to himself, if only they knew.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ria was curled on the sofa at home reading a letter from Ava. The young woman was doing well and actually seemed to be doing well. Ria smiled slightly, she was proud of her younger sister. She hadn't expected her to do so well. She curled her feet underneath her as Eli entered the room and placed a mug of hot chocolate on the table next to her.

"You think they know?" Ria asked as Eli shrugged.

"Know what?"

"About us? You think Foster and Lightman know about you and me. This" She gestured to the both of them as Eli caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I don't care if they do Ria Torres" She smiled as he kissed her hand. Right at that moment neither did she.

xxxxxxxxxx

**authors note. I promise it gets better. It's just a filler chapter. More soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Always Tomorrow**

Emily sat quietly at the table. She loved having Gillian stay over and she had a sneaky suspicion that Gillian stayed over a lot when Emily was at her mum's house. It was never mentioned but Emily knew she'd be quite happy if Gillian moved in permanently. She smiled as her father looked a little lost. Gillian Foster was definitely his blind spot. She ate her meal as Cal began to look more uncomfortable.

"How was school?" Gillian broke the silence as Emily shrugged.

"Ok, my maths teacher has sent me the assignment from hell. I think he enjoys making s suffer" She shook her head as curls fell across her face. Cal smiled slightly.

"I thought you liked maths"

Emily pulled a face as she stabbed the bolognaise with a fork. "Like maths? What planet are you on Dad? I'm going to work on it after dinner" Cal nodded slightly. He knew it was Emily's way of being tactful. Gillian smiled slightly. It was another twenty minutes before all three had eaten and Emily had asked to be excused from the table.

"What were you going to ask me?" Gillian helped clear the plates away as Cal sighed. He had known she wouldn't let it drop, although she hadn't mentioned anything since she walked in the door.

"When?" Cal tried to look innocent.

"When I walked in on you and Em earlier. I should have knocked. Sorry" Gillian placed a plate back on the kitchen sink. He sighed as he threw the tea towel on the counter top.

"I dunno. I just don't know" He didn't want to have the conversation he knew he was going to have. Gillian watched him for a moment before tilting her head to the side. She knew he had something to say and was having trouble putting his thoughts into words.

"Cal" She felt on the verge of tears as he turned to her.

"Yeah" He watched as she blinked back her tears. "Ah Gill, don't cry. Please don't" He pulled her to him as she began crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known I'd have been more careful. I really would have been more careful" She mumbled in to his shirt.

Cal felt his heart break a little as he held her away from him. "Gill, what are you on about?" He was really at a loss as to what she was talking about. She looked anywhere but at his face as he studied her. She knew when he was trying to read her. She tried and failed to stop the tears as he pulled her back in to his arms.

"C'mon, don't cry. Oh Gill, don't cry" He kissed her hair as he held her.

"The baby if I'd known, if I'd thought I was.." She trailed off. Cal hung on to her as she pulled herself together.

"It was not your fault. None of this is your fault. I never should have left Ava with you. I should have been faster when I saw how Torres was so drunk. None of this is your fault. Please luv, don't do this" Cal had forgotten about the washing up as he reluctantly let her step back from him.

"Cal" She sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Gill. Don't do that" He watched as she nodded slightly. He already blamed himself enough for the both of them. She smiled at him for a moment before resting a hand on his chin, he closed his eyes as the feeling of her skin on his silenced him for a moment. The next thing he knew her lips were on his.

"I should have said it, I'm sorry" She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Said what?" Cal wasn't coping well with the jump in conversation. He normally had no problem but Gillian being so close was a bit disconcerting. He looked in to her eyes and gave up trying to read her, it was too difficult. He knew her too well.

"In the office. You said you were terrified. That you love me and it terrified you. You said that and I didn't say anything" Cal shrugged, he remembered the conversation.

"I should have said it back" She looked at the floor for a moment.

"That you were terrified?" Cal shook his head. He knew Gillian loved him once. He just didn't know for certain that she felt the same way now. He knew exactly how he felt about her.

"No Cal. I should have told you I love you" She watched as the smile crept across his features. She returned the smile.

"Well, yeah but I knew that" She smiled again as he shrugged his shoulders, she knew he couldn't read her but she could read him. "Course I did, I mean" He smiled. He knew when he was had. "I mean, well"

"Cal Lightman lost for words!" Gillian giggled for the first time in what felt like months. Cal smiled at her as he pulled her to him.

"Actions speak louder than words, wouldn't you say?" He closed the gap between them and Gillian couldn't help but agree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Eli started as Ria placed her mug back on the coffee table.

"So?" She looked at him. Her living room now dark as the television continued to blare out music videos in the corner. She raised her eyebrows wondering what he was going to say. He smiled as he thought things through. The change in their relationship was still new and he wasn't certain if she was as happy about it as he was. He just hoped she felt the same way. After all it had started as a dare and stupid game in a bar.

"So, we have two dead prisoners, Foster's ex husband, a stressed out FBI agent and Cal having some sort of quasi nervous breakdown whenever Foster goes near Alec." Eli stared into her eyes.

"Not to mention Clara and Emily at each others throats. What is Clara's problem anyway? The woman is a nightmare. I mean she would have lasted two seconds anywhere else" She glared as she thought of her.

"Lightman liked her" He shrugged.

"Yeah, well he's a man" Ria sighed as she pulled away from Eli.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eli couldn't help but laugh. They were supposed to be discussing the case.

"Have you read her? I mean properly. She's like a leach. Sticks her claws in and doesn't let go until she's sucked some guy dry. That's why Emily doesn't like her. It's why I don't like her" Ria folded her arms defensively "That's why Foster can't stand her, she just hides things better than me and Emily" Eli nodded as Ria spoke.

"You are incredibly sexy when you are angry" He smiled slightly as Ria rolled her eyes.

"I" She looked at him "I think we should speak to the prison warden for the section where Alec is held and his cell mate" She was suddenly all business as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" He looked down as Ria covered his hand with her own.

"But that can wait till morning right?" Ria smiled as Eli leant in and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec lay staring at the ceiling. His small cell was locked for the night and his only company an ex bricklayer that was in prison for beating his wife. The younger man was a moron as far as Alec was concerned. He kept his own counsel as the younger man continually talked about how his day had been. He felt sick and hot. His skin was crawling and he desperately needed a fix.

"So, Foster what happened when you were out of here? Anything interesting in the outside world?" Colin spoke as Alec glared. "No? Ah well. There's always tomorrow" He turned on his side and tried to sleep.

"Always tomorrow" Alec repeated as he slipped his hand in to the tear in the side of the mattress. There wasn't much heroin left, but he hoped it would get him through the night. After all there was always tomorrow.

**authors note. Thank you for the reviews. More soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine-oh slight changes made as one reviewer was right. Thanks!**

**Cal's Nightmare**

Cal walked in to the Lightman Institute with a spring in his step. He smiled at Heidi as she sat at her desk opening the mail. Heidi didn't know why her boss was so happy but it was nice to see him in a good mood. She returned to her work wondering what happened to her boss to make him so happy.

"Heidi luv?" He returned approximately thirty seconds later to find the receptionist immersed in the firm's diary.

"Yes Mr Lightman. Oh your 11:30 cancelled" She sighed as he nodded.

"Have you seen Foster this morning? She's not in her office" He waited while Heidi thought. She shook her head.

"No, she's normally here before you. No one else has arrived this morning yet" She bit her bottom lip. Gillian Foster was always early for work. It wasn't like her to be late. Cal nodded. The last time he had seen Gillian she was asleep in bed, he had left before her to run a few errands and get Emily to school. The drive to the High School had been interesting, Emily had been delighted that Gillian had stayed over and Cal was relieved. He had worried what the 16 year old would think about it. Now it was well past 9 am and he was getting concerned for her whereabouts. Eli walked past him as he turned in a full circle to address the younger man.

"Oi Loker" Eli rolled his eyes as he waited for his boss to say what he wanted.

"Where's Torres? Have you seen Foster this morning?"

"Not seen Foster. It's Torres' turn to buy coffee. The good stuff" He smiled as he remembered the argument that had led to her having to buy the coffee from the coffee house down the street. Apparently she liked her coffee to come in a cardboard cup, rather than a plastic one like the sludge from the office coffee machine.

"Isn't Foster here? I thought she always got here before any of us." Eli picked up on the worry in Lightman's pose.

"Nah, she's not" He checked his watch again. It was now approaching ten am and there was still no sign of her. Ria walked in to see both men stood by Heidi's desk. She was immediately on edge as she saw how worried they were.

"Guys?" She waited as Cal retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He was listening intently to the voice on the other end of the phone. He felt sick as he glanced up at Torres. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the colour drain from Cal's face as he spoke.

"Now you listen to me. I don't care who her ex husband is. She's got nothing to do with any of this. Let her go" Both Eli and Ria tensed as Ben walked in. Ria held up a hand to silence him.

"You touch her and I'll swear to God I will find you, you hear me? Just so we are clear on this yeah? You touch Gillian Foster and I will find you and I aint gonna be responsible for my actions" He slammed the phone down on the table as Ben held his gaze.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" The mild mannered FBI agent sighed as all eyes fell on Cal.

"That was Alec Foster's drug dealer. He's got Gillian, reckons if we don't get the prison guard to confess to murder he's going to return Gillian Foster to us" Ria and Eli were dumbfounded.

"He's going to let her go?" Heidi asked naively.

"No he said he'd return her to us. Piece by piece." He watched as Ria swore. "Ben, I got to talk to the prison guard. Torres, you're wiv me" He was waving his arms and pointing as he walked along the corridor to his office. He had to collect his car keys. Ria nodded.

"I'll put out an APB on Foster, see if anyone has seen her this morning" Ben sighed as he pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"You'll do no such bloody thing!" Cal yelled. "If they know I went to you lot on this, she's dead. I'm not risking it. I can't take any risks wiv her Ben I can't" Ben nodded and replaced his phone.

"Check on Emily for me please" He pointed at Eli who nodded before heading off to the local High School.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gillian sighed, things had not gone well. Her head ached and she felt sick but it was the cold permeating her bones that really bothered her. The last thing she remembered was Cal kissing her cheek as she lay in his bed. He had told her he was taking Emily to school. Now she was cold, colder than she had ever been and scared. She had no idea where she was but knew Alec had something to do with what had happened to her. She rested her head back as she tried to think about what had happened. The dull ache in her arm suggested she had been hit by something but she didn't know what. The last thought that passed through her mind before oblivion claimed her was of Cal.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So we talk to the prison guard." Torres stated as she slammed the car door shut. Cal nodded. He was terrified.

"Yeah" He looked along the prison yard as he saw the sunlight reflect off the parked cars. "Can't help feeling this has more to do wiv that scum bag ex of hers than any prison guard. He's still on drugs you know" He watched as Ria nodded.

"Thought as much" Ria sighed. She was worried about Gillian; the woman had been through enough as far as Ria was concerned.

"So we talk to him too yeah? I ain't leaving here without someone telling the bloody truth for once" He walked away as Ria nodded. She had a feeling they had been lied to all along and now Gillian was paying the price.

"What we haven't really asked though is why were those men killed? What connected them? Did they have a drug habit too or did they threaten expose people who did?" She watched as Cal thought about what she was saying.

"Right now, I do not care. I just want Gillian back in one piece" He watched as she nodded.

"Well at least I know that's the truth" She smiled as she followed him in to the prison. Cal turned and waited for her to catch up with him. "We will get her back, you know that" She watched as he shrugged. Suddenly she was more worried than she thought possible. Cal Lightman was terrified and angry. But what really worried her was that Gillian wasn't around to rein him in.

**authors note. Short chapter this time. More soon, please review if you are still reading this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chocolate Teapots?**

Emily glared at Eli as they walked across the high school car park. She had been quiet since he had spoken with her teacher to get her out of lessons early. He didn't really know what to say. She shot him another quizzical look as she reached the door of his small blue car.

"Ok spill" She settled in to the passenger seat as Eli started the engine.

"Em"

"Eli" She held his gaze; Eli knew when he was being read.

"Look, your Dad asked me to collect you from school. He asked me to take you to the Lightman Institute. That is all I am going to say. OK?" He watched as she widened her eyes.

"No it is not ok Eli" She glanced at him as he drove away.

"Look it will have to be ok, something has happened Emily and Cal told me to make sure you are safe. That's why I'm taking you to the office." He drove through the junction which would lead them back to the Lightman Institute. Emily was immediately terrified. She had an idea that something was very wrong when Eli had appeared with the school Principle and removed her from lessons. Now she had it confirmed she was terrified.

"Please just tell me Eli" The tears were beginning to form in her eyes as Eli finally relented and parked the car a little way from the Institute. "Is Mom ok? Is it my Dad? Gillian?" She tried desperately not to cry.

"The last I heard Zoe was fine" Eli smiled "Look, it's the case we have been working on. It's got a lot more complicated than we hoped it would be. Gillian has been taken and we're trying to find her" Emily closed her eyes in shock.

"Taken?"

"Yeah, abducted" Eli watched as she composed herself.

"But we had breakfast together this morning. Dad left for work early this morning but we ate together before I had to meet Frances to get the bus" She bit her bottom lip as copper coloured curls covered her face.

"We will find her Emily. Your Dad and Torres are already on the case. Ben knows what's happened too. We will find her." Eli sighed. "My job is to get you somewhere safe. I guess your Dad just wants everyone together, where he knows we are all ok and that place is the Lightman Institute" He smiled as she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben sighed. All the instincts he had developed as an FBI agent told him to report the fact Gillian Foster was missing. Instead he sat in his car outside a disused apartment building hoping that the man he had followed would lead him to where Gillian was being hidden. He knew he would need back up but there was no way he was going to ring Cal until he knew that he really had found her. He sat watching the clouds cast over the sky wondering whether he should have ignored his friends and gone ahead with informing his colleagues, but he knew if doing that had put Gillian in more danger he would never forgive himself. He glared as he watched a tall thin man roughly the same age as Eli walk across the road in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that was about as useful as a chocolate tea pot" Cal slammed the door shut behind him as Ria raised her eyebrows. "I mean the bloke was married to her right? Said he loved and honoured her. Where is that bloody honour now? Eh? Scum" He shook his head as Ria followed him down the bleak corridor.

"They divorced Cal"

"Don't stop 'im from doing the right thing though. If it was Zoe I'd bleedin help. What's wrong wiv him Torres?" Cal almost yelled as they reached the car park.

"I don't know"

"Didn't you read him?" Cal was incredulous.

"Of course I read him" She opened the car door "I also read the guard and the Governor we spoke with. Now why all three men are lying I don't know. What I do know is Alec Foster was as high as a kite. He was definitely on something" She waited while Cal pulled his seatbelt on. She had insisted on driving, dreading to think what could happen if she had let him drive. As she put the key in the ignition Cal's cell phone sprang to life. He grabbed it as though his life depended on it.

"So Lightman" The caller started conversationally "You speak to the people I asked you to"

"Yeah" Cal glanced at Ria as she drove.

"Learn anything?"

"I am not letting you know anything until I speak to Foster. Let me talk to her and I'll tell you what you want to know. Proof of life" He spoke calmly but his insides were screaming.

"Cal?" Gillian tried not to sound as though she had been crying. She knew he would be trying to read every little nuance in her voice.

"You ok luv?" He asked. He wanted her to think he was reacting calmly to what was happening. He motioned for Ria to continue driving.

"Yes. Cal, it's Alec. I know it is. The killer is Alec. He's using again, I…." The phone was snatched from her as Cal heard her yelp in pain.

"You keep your hands off her!" Cal yelled in to the cell phone "Don't you dare bloody touch her." He heard the other man laugh as he spoke. Cal had never wanted to kill anyone in his life as much as he wanted to in that moment.

"Don't worry. You be a good boy and Gillian will be fine. She's a beautiful lady, no idea what she sees in you" The man laughed as Cal paused.

"Well that's one thing we agree on. You even think about touching her and I will find you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Cal watched as Ria pulled the car to a stoop outside the main entrance to the Lightman Institute. She raised her eyebrows as she heard him yell in to the phone.

"I am guessing the lovely Miss Torres has reached the Lightman Institute now. Go inside Mr Lightman. Speak to your friend Clara. She has been a customer of mine in the past. Pays well. She's going to be able to help you. Although I'd keep an eye on her and your daughter" The phone line was dead before he was able to ask what he meant.

"Well?" Ria waited.

"Says we are to talk to Clara" He shrugged as he walked out of the car. Ria sighed as she followed him.

"Talk to Clara? Do we have to?" Ria walked behind him, her heels clipping on the ground.

"Now luv you sound like Emily" He smiled as he turned to her. "I'll deal with her; you just go and see what Eli and Emily are up to." He continued walking as he saw Clara sat on the expensive leather sofa in the foyer. She raised her eyebrows as she met his gaze. It was Emily, who was sat at Heidi's desk that realised what was going on. Her eyes widened as she sifted through the information she had got from the situation.

"Oh! Oh" She pointed as Eli walked back in to the room.

"Emily what is it?" He handed her the diet coke she had asked for.

"My Dad. Clara. My Dad" She was flapping her hands and pointing as Eli frowned. Cal had escorted Clara in to his office. He was oblivious to the commotion his daughter was making. Heidi just stared as she realised what the young girl was trying to articulate. She nodded as it became clear.

"Emily Lightman" Ria glared "Breathe" Emily sighed.

"Clara bumped in to me in the corridor before. She didn't know she had done it. Her eyes were weird. Like she had taken something. Alec used to do drugs. That's why he and Gillian split up" She watched as Ria waited.

"And?" Eli was lost.

"And I bet she has to buy the drugs from somewhere. And she fancies my Dad like crazy. And And" She flapped her hands again as Ria realised what she was going to say.

"The man that says he took Gillian is a drug dealer that sold stuff to Alex. He may also have been Clara's supplier." She watched as Emily sighed in relief.

"He knows who killed those men and wants Alec in the clear. I bet Gillian being abducted is very convienient for Clara too. Cal may need a shoulder to cry on after all" Ria watched as Eli finally caught up.

"Oh my. Women really are devious" He shook his head.

"Yes we are. Get used to it" Ria smiled as he smirked slightly. Heidi returned to her desk as the three fell silent.

"You think she was behind Gillian's abduction?" Eli asked as Ria and Emily nodded. Ben walked in to the office to find Eli and the women silently staring at the wall. Cal's raised voice could be heard through the wall. It seemed he had deduced the same thing as they had. Ben looked around.

"I would ask where Lightman is, but I can guess" He sighed. Heidi smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah well" Eli shrugged.

"Can someone go get him? I know where she is. I think I have found Gillian Foster"

**authors note. Thank you for the lovely reviews. More soon x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breakthrough?**

Emily sprung from where she was sat before Ria or Eli could stop her. She swung the door open to her father's office as both adults turned to her. Emily ignored Clara as the older woman glared at her.

"Ben is here" She started as Cal waited for her to continue.

"Go on luv" He shot Clara a filthy look as he spoke to his daughter.

"He says they know where she is. They found Gillian Dad. They found her" She smiled as she watched her father go from surprised to relieved to shocked in about five seconds flat. Clara had been completely ignored.

"Where?"

"Ben is in reception. He said to get you" She stepped back as he nodded.

"C'mon then luv. Lets go and get her" He paused in the doorway as Emily smiled. Clara glared as Emily followed her father out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Gillian realised was the cold. She was freezing and her bones ached. Literally ached. The tile floor she was sat on was freezing her legs through her clothes as she took in her surroundings. It seemed that she had been dumped in an old fashioned and rarely used bathroom. Resting her head back against the wall she tried to listen to the men's voices she thought were coming from the next room.

"Think Gillian" She muttered to herself. There had to be a way of getting out there without waiting to be rescued or killed she thought to herself. All she wanted to do was get back to the Lightman Institute and Cal and Emily. The voices could be heard getting closer as Gillian pretended to fall unconscious, deciding her best chance of escape was trying to surprise the thugs that had taken her off the street almost 48 hours previously. The voices grew nearer as she tried to pick out individual voices. Sighing slightly she was relieved that she couldn't hear Alec. At least that meant that he was probably still in prison. The wait to see who was on the other side of the bathroom door was making Gillian nervous. Closing her eyes she did her best to pretend she was unaware of what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cal sat next to Ben in the car outside the address that they believed Gillian was being held. Ben looked out of the window as the sunshine made the street outside look incredibly peaceful and calm. The casual passer by would never have realised what was going on in the little house on the corner of the street. Cal followed Ben's gaze.

"So she's in there yeah?" He nodded towards the house. Ben nodded.

"I think so. Look we have had eye witnesses saying they have seen a woman in there that doesn't live there. That there have been reports of shouting. We have been watching the place."

"Why are we sitting here then? C'mon" Ben grabbed Cal's forearm before speaking. Cal was already opening the car door.

"Because we think Gillian Foster is in there and I don't know about you but I don't want her killed. We wait, we watch. These men are dangerous" He watched as Cal narrowed his eyes.

"I know that" He glanced back at the house. "I know they are bloody dangerous" Cal was scared. Gillian was merely feet away and he couldn't get to her.

"These men Cal. They have coerced a prison inmate to commit murder so that he can keep getting his supply of heroin. Both murder victims were not exactly saintly but they were killed because they had means of stopping the dealers getting drugs into prison. That's why the governor was lying to you and Torres. You see? These men have low life friends in very high places" He watched as Cal narrowed his eyes even more.

"So what? What do we do? What is it you suggest we actually do now?" He watched as Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We go in there and we get Gillian. But we go and do this properly. Back up is on the way here. In the meantime we watch and we wait" Cal wanted to walk out of the car and storm in to the house, but he knew he never could. Anything that could possibly put Gillian in more danger was not going to happen. He would never ever risk hurting her, yet he couldn't help but think if she had never stayed at his place then she wouldn't have been picked up. He didn't know who he was angrier with, himself or the men that had taken her, it wasn't the first time that he wondered if having a relationship with her was the wisest thing he had ever done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The voices were growing nearer and were definitely american. She couldn't help but shiver as she lay on the tiled floor. Gillian closed her eyes as she listened to the footsteps and voices grow nearer. The men were clearly arguing about what to do with her, and Gillian knew if something didn't happen soon she wasn't getting out of that bathroom alive.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ben left the car as two other agents parked along the street. Cal watched through the window as Eli left the parked car. "What the bleedin hell is he doing here?" Cal muttered to himself as he opened the car door and followed Ben.

"Oi! Loker" He called as he approached the younger man.

"She's my friend as much as my boss" He watched as Cal smiled slightly.

"Ok, but do not get yourself or her killed" Cal warned as Ben shot him a look.

"Agents Tamara Lloyd and David Houston this is Dr Cal Lightman" Ben nodded towards Cal.

"'ello. Now that's the pleasantries done perhaps we can get a bloody move on?" Ben rolled his eyes as Cal spoke. Cal was already walking towards the house as Tamara watched.

"He always like that?" The Texan drawl was unmistakable.

"Yes" Ben and Loker answered at the same time.

"Ok, Loker you stay with Lloyd and Houston. I'll try to keep Lightman alive" He jogged after the scientist. "Lightman, you're with me" He jogged past him and banged on the door. No one answered. He called out, again no one answered.

"FBI open the door" Cal watched as Ben pulled his gun from its hiding place.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gillian tried to keep her eyes open as she lay on the cold, tiled floor. Her eyes became heavy and she wasn't sure if she could carry on pretending much longer. Pretty soon the unconsciousness would be real rather than acting. She tried to focus on her breathing and thought of Cal and Emily. The banging on the door outside only contributing to the confusion and exhaustion that she felt. A single tear escaped her as she realised no one was going to find her, there was no way she was going to escape on her own. Time was running out.

**authors note. Just a filler chapter. More soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Authors note. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Gillian**

Cal glared at the door, taking it as a personal insult that the door didn't open under the force of Ben's fist. He was desperate to get in the building. He knew Gillian was in there and he just had to get through the door. Ben almost punched the door again and yelled as for whoever was inside to open the door. No one replied.

"Look, we are going to get in there" Ben looked to Cal. Cal nodded once. He didn't care how they got in there, he just needed to get to Gillian. Ben drew his gun as he motioned for Cal to stand back. There was a small window on the left of the door. Cal raised his eyebrows as he elbowed the glass, smashing it to make a hole big enough to put his hand through and unlatch the door. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"You can arrest me for breaking and entering later yeah?" He glared as the front door gave way.

"When did you learn to do that?" Ben shook his head.

"When I was Emily's age in Camden. Long time ago" He raised his eyebrows, making it clear that there were to be no more questions on how he knew how to get in to a locked building so easily. The door swung open in wards as Ben stepped across the threshold. It was too quiet. He glanced at Cal, silently instructing him to stay where he was. He knew the scientist wasn't going to listen, but he had to try. Cal ignored him completely as he stepped over the doorstep and into the long hallway cursing as his feet clanged on the wooden floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian lay on her side in the bathroom. Her hands remained tied as she tried not to think of how sore her wrists were and how cold she really was. The voices from outside the bathroom door had grown quiet. She strained to hear any noise but it was the sound of breaking glass that caused her to catch her breath.

"FBI!" Ben could be heard yelling. Gillian's eyes snapped open as she heard her friend yell. _That was it _she thought to herself _it was time to go home._ She forced herself off the floor so that she was sitting with her back against the cold metal raidiator. The voices started again as she tried to focus on what she was hearing. "Ben?" She whispered to herself as she tried to ignore her pounding head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cal looked around the room as Ben grappled with a man roughly the same size as Eli. Cal waited until Ben had him fully under control before walking right up to him.

"Gillian Foster" He tilted his head to look the younger man straight in the eye. The man remained silent. "Where is she?" Cal stared in to the younger man's eyes. He glanced at Ben before turning back to the man in front of him.

"I will know if you are lying so do me a favour eh? Answer he bleeding question" He watched as Ben kept his grip on the young man's shoulders.

"Where is she? You know where she is yeah?" He paused. "Yeah thought you did" The sound of the back door slamming open caused Cal to glance backwards as Houston and Eli enterered the small room.

"This house has one room which can be locked" Houston stared at Cal.

"That's where she is" He walked away from the men as a woman's scream could be heard radiating from upstairs. Cal started running towards the sound as a door could be heard opening overhead. Ben realised someone had tipped off the kidnappers and ran to keep up with Cal.

"NO!" Gillian screamed as two shots could be heard from the upstairs room. Cal stopped on the staircase as Eli approached him. He had heard the gunshot too and knew his friend was probably dead. What he didn't understand was why. Cal felt like his heart had stopped as he heard the gunshot. He seemed physically unable to move. Eli waited before pushing past him and running up the stairs with the two FBI agents behind him. The locked door was now open, revealing the outline of a man much larger than Cal looking in to the bathroom. There was no way of seeing behind him into the room. It was Eli that called out.

"Stop! FBI" Eli watched as Houston trained his gun on the man. Lloyd was stood next to Eli as she yelled.

"Drop your gun. Step away from the door!" She held her gun in front of her as the man made no attempt to shoot. Instead he turned slowly around.

"I want to talk to Cal Lightman." He glared at Lloyd who shrugged.

"Drop your is gun. Nothing gonna happen with a gun in your hand" She trained the gun directly at his chest. There was silence for a moment as Cal strained to hear. His heart rate had returned to somewhere near normal as he put one foot in front of the other and climbed the stairs.

"You wanna talk? You wanna talk after all this? Well go on, say what you wanna say. I've had a bleedin nuff of this" Cal yelled. "You think you are so clever, getting Alec Foster to do your dirty work for you. Now you got Gillian in there because you think it'll cause us a few problems and make me careless. What you got wrong, very wrong in fact is that when it comes to Gillian Foster I take more care" He stepped towards the man. "So come on then, say what you got to say. Spit it out" He stepped forward and raised his arms to the side.

"For someone who wanted to talk to me you are a bit bleedin tongue tied now aint you?" He tried to glance past the man in to what he thought was an old fashioned bathroom. All he could see was a tiled floor with what looked like a crimson stain on the floor. He prayed the stain wasn't blood.

"You big man" The gunman in the door way stepped towards him "Think you know everything"

"Well, yeah. Modesty never been me strong point" Cal was getting more and more agitated. It was Eli that broke the stand off.

"You know something?" Eli glanced towards Lloyd "For a drug dealer, he doesn't look like he uses much. Reckon our friend here is more the monkey than the organ grinder. Got all the markers of someone who is trying to make himself seem like the man in charge when he really isn't" He smiled slightly.

"Yeah" Cal agreed "Bit like you when I'm out the office" Eli rolled his eyes. Cal would never give an inch but right now that wasn't the point.

xxxxxxxxx

Gillian was breathing hard as she pulled her torn shirt tigher to her body. The blood from the wound on her leg was running on to the floor. She tried not to think about it but was very aware of the broken glass all around her. She had no idea how the gun man had missed her at such close range but she was relieved he had. Sighing she took advantage of the fact the man had his back to her. _I am loosing my mind _she thought to herself. _Either that or Eli and Cal are out there. Oh my God, oh my God he'll kill them. Oh my God. _She pulled herself towards the edge of the bath. Her injured leg burned with the effort and combined with the headache and dizzyness getting in to a standing position was almost impossible. There was no way she was going to stay there and let this monster kill Eli and Cal. _Come on Gillian. Come on._ She grabbed a large piece of broken mirror as she forced herself to walk across the small bathroom. She didnt care if her feet were torn to shreads on the broken glass. Stopping the man with the gun was all that mattered.

"Step away from the door frame and drop the weapon" Ben clicked the safety catch off his gun as the gun man seemed to think the FBI man meant what he said. Gillian held her breath as she stood directly behind the man and pressed the glass in to his thigh. He flinched in pain but was unable to turn around.

"Right there is the upper part of the left femoral artery. Drop your gun or I will cut you just there and watch you bleed to death. Do you hear me?" Gillian tried to sound strong but the hitch in her voice gave away how close she was to tears. Ben and Cal exchanged glances. Neither men knew if she was lying but both were immensley relieved she was alive. The gun man nodded once before dropping the gun. In seconds he was on the floor as Lloyd and Ben cuffed him and read him his rights. So far they had made two arrests but were still unsure why the men they had arrested had coerced Alec in to murder and kidnapped Gillian. She dropped the piece of glass on the floor as the adrenaline left her body. She smiled slightly as she caught Cal's eyes before slumping into the doorframe. Cal caught her before she fell.

"Bloody hell luv" She sighed as she let him hold her up. "You ok?"

Gillian nodded slightly, despite the wound in her leg where the piece of mirror had caught her leg when it had been shot. The blood was still oozing from her right thigh as she rested her head on Cal's shoulder. Cal kissed the side of her face before picking her up. Gillian wanted to protest but suddenly had no energy left to do so. Eli watched as his boss turned with Gillian in his arms.

"Loker, stop gauping and get the car. I'm taking Foster to the ER. Now" Eli nodded briefly before running down the stairs. He looked at Gillian, worried that she had falled unconscious. She smiled slightly under half closed eyes.

"Cal"

"You are going to be ok. You are going to be fine" He watched as she nodded, dirty blonde hair falling in to her face.

"I know" She whispered as Cal carried her down the stairs.

**author's note. Thanks again for the reviews. I am really enjoying writing this story. Not much Emily or Rhi in this chapter but they will be back in the next chapter. Thats the penultimate one. So please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**End Game**

Cal sat in the waiting room of the insanely busy ER. He would normally have enjoyed the chance to people watch without having to do it for work**.** Instead he was sat staring at a styrofoam cup of coffee from the vending machine as he waited for Eli to park the car and the doctor to let him see Gillian. He sighed, the car ride from the house where she was found to the hospital was only thirty minutes. But with Gillian bleeding and injured in his arms it was the longest thirty minutes of his life. He glared at the floor, aware that what had happened to Gillian was solely his fault. _If I hadn't been so cocky when i first walked in to her office all those years ago. If I hadn't become friends with her, if I hadn't gone and fallen in love with her she wouldn't be hurt. Nothing like this would have happened to her. Gillian would be fine if she hadn't set eyes on me._ He was still silently berating himself as Eli took the seat next to him.

"Any news?" He asked, mirroring Cal's stance and staring at the floor.

"No"

"I spoke to Torres. She has Clara with her. Didn't say much but I can't help but think Clara is involved in all this, more than we know" He braved a glance at his boss as Cal sighed heavily. He didn't want to admit it. He knew Emily didn't like the woman, that Gillian and Ria didn't really trust her but he had been glad when she had bailed the Lightman Group out of trouble all those months ago. He had tried to give the woman the benefit of the doubt. Now he saw how wrong he had been.

"Yeah, you might be right there Loker" He glared at the now lukewarm coffee at his feet.

"So what do we do?" Eli knew he didn't want to upset his boss.

"I am going to wait for Foster. You are going to get back to the office. I want Clara gone when I get there, or I wont be responsible for my actions. Talk to Ben, see what he says about it. Look, Foster's ex husband killed those men for a reason. He was relying on his next fix, they were stopping 'im getting it. Right? Threatened to go to the Guvner, tell 'im who was bringing that rubbish in to his jail. So he killed them. I reckon those two idiots that we arrested at the house are dealers and Clara is their nimber one client. Explains how they knew we were coming. Look, just talk to Ben yeah?" He returned to his coffee. "Look after Em for me. I will be back at some point, but keep her away from Clara. You do that for me?"

"Yes. No problem. How will you get back?" Eli watched as Cal sighed.

"In London they have these things called taxi's. You know? Cabs? I'll get one of those. Go on then" He motioned for Eli to leave as a disgruntled drunk with a bandage on his head sat down next to him. Cal rolled his eyes as he returned his thoughts to Gillian. Eli nodded and got to his feet as the drunk began to get annoyingly loud and obnoxious.

"Call, if you need anything" Eli walked out the ER as Cal nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben had been glad to get the two men they had arrested in the cells. He knew the interviews were going to be a nightmare. He decided to ring the Lightman Group to check on how things were before he started interviewing the first suspect. A man named Leon Harrington, who had already confessed to smuggling drugs in to the prison. He sighed as he picked up his phone. It had been a long day and so far the only good thing to happen was finding Gillian Foster alive. He thanked God for small mercies as he punched the familiar key on the cell phone.

"Torres? It's me" He sighed as he heard the woman start to ask him questions he wasn't sure he had the answers to.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gillian felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her leg wound had been cleaned and stitched. She had been given a tetanus vaccine and told to wait. She rested her head back on the wall. She hated being in hospital. She had been there for too often recently. She rested her head back against the wall as she waited for the nurse to return with some antibiotics and papers she needed to sign.

"Ok" The nurse pulled the curtain back "Dr Foster, take one of these three times a day for a week" She smiled as Gillian thanked her. All she had to do now was face Cal. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him just yet. The way he looked at her when she had falled against the wall back at the house was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She had tried to put it down to the relief of being rescued and seeing that Cal was alive. The nurse watched as she gingerly stood on her leg. She was relieved that it held.

"Ok thats all, get those stitches taken out in a week from today" The nurse smiled as she let Gillian leave the cubicle. Gillian took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the waiting room and Cal. He was immediately on his feet, glad to have a good reason to escape the drink that had tried and failed to strike up a conversation with him.

"Gill?" She smiled as she limped towards him.

"Hi"

"You ok luv?" He ran his eyes over her body, checking to see if she really was ok. Gillian smiled, Cal was normally difficult to read unless you really knew him. She nodded.

"Cut on my leg has been sewn up. THat was fun" She pulled a face as Cal sighed. "Not much else to worry about. The doctor said I need a responsible adult to keep an eye on me for the next day or so. I said that even though I was going home with you Emily will be there so I should be fine" She smiled as Cal tried to look a little indignant.

"Oh thanks Foster" He smiled back "C'mon lets get you out of here" She nodded gratefully as he offered to take her back to her house. She wanted to get back to the office but knew she at least needed to shower and change before she saw Emily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clara glared at Torres. Torres glared at Clara while Heidi tried to ignore the atmosphere in the room. She was glad the phone had rung to give her something to distract her from the open hostility in the room.

"Lightman Group, Heidi speaking" She smiled as her dark hair fell in to her face. She listened as she heard Ben ask about Gillian, Ria folded her arms as she watched Clara become more and more disgruntled. Heidi explained that Gillian was still at the hospital with Cal as Clara smirked. She ignored the blonde woman as she listened to Ben.

"Thanks, yes I'll make sure the message gets passed on" She hung up before turning to Ria.

"That was Ben" She smiled. She really liked the FBI agent.

"I guessed as much" Ria didn't take her eyes off Clara

"He said the two men that he arrested earlier have been charged with kidnap, unlawful imprisonment, wounding, fire arms offences and drug trafficking. Oh and he also said he was going to the prison later to charge Alec Foster with two counts of murder, but that was when he had charge the other two with incitement and conspiracy to commit murder" She smiled sweetly as Clara stared at the floor.

"So we were right then" Ria smiled. "Well, not completely obviously" She pushed herself off the desk as Eli walked in. He was furious, having put two and two together on the drive over. He arrived at the same time Emily entered the foyer.

"Hi" She beemed as Eli smiled slightly at her.

"Hi Emily" He turned to Clara. "You knew didn't you? All along you knew where she was?" He stormed up to her.

"Eli!" Ria yelled as he got in Clara's face.

"Oh you think this is bad? You don't want to be here when Lightman gets here. Trust me. This is nothing" Eli yelled as he held Clara by the shoulders.

"Put me down. Get your hands off me" Clara slapped Eli off her as he stepped back.

"I knew it" Emily closed her eyes. "I knew she was involved in this. What is it Clara? You can't have my dad so you get Gillian out the way?" She looked at Ria who had stepped in between Eli and Clara.

"Emily, can you ring your Dad please. Also get hold of Ben. Tell him there is someone else he needs to talk to about the narcotics. Did you really think we wouldn't work it out Clara?" Emily grabbed the phone off Heidi's desk, she had to speak to her Dad. This had to end.

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Clara glared at Ria.

"Really?" Cal almost yelled as he stormed in to the office with Gillian on his heels. "Why don't you explain it to us?" Clara felt the colour drain from her face as all eyes turned on the new arrivals. She couldn't help but notice the way Cal had rested his hand on the small of Gillian's back. She knew she had to make Cal see sense but she also knew there was no way she would be able to decieve the Lightman Group for much longer.

**authors note. HI! Thanks for the reviews, sorry it has taken me so long to write this. There will be one more chapter, the epilogue up soon. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine. Also please bear in mind we haven't seen series 3 here in the UK. So there will be no spoilers for that in my and thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review.**

**Know thy Enemy**

Cal watched as Clara glared at the floor. Emily shuffled from one foot to the next. She had never seen her father as angry as he was at that moment. She braved a look towards Heidi as the receptionist stood and placed her chair neatly under her desk. The next time she looked up Gillian was inches away from her.

"It's ok Emily" She rested her hand on the young girl's arm as Emily smiled slightly.

"No it isn't. You got hurt and she knew where you were. All along Clara knew where you were hidden" She glared at the blonde woman who had just folded her arms.

"I'm fine Emily. I am fine" She knew her voice shook as she spoke. She had been terrified but she didn't want Emily to see how scared she had been. Emily smiled as Cal shot her a look.

"Home work"

"Finished it" Emily answered. There was no way he was getting her out of the room now. He nodded as he heard Emily answer him.

"Good girl" He returned his attention to Clara.

"See? I think Emily is right" Clara looked directly at him "You see I'm reading fear, hatred and lies all over your face. So go on. I dare you. Lie to me" He watched as Clara opened her mouth.

"Is that any way to speak to a senior investor in your company?" She stood up straight and glared as Cal narrowed his eyes. He heard Torres swear under her breath. Eli rested a hand on her shoulder as once again Cal wondered if anything had gone on between his two young employees.

"Answer him" Gillian came to stand directly in front of Clara. She was tired, hurt and angry. She narrowed her eyes at Clara.

"My ex husband killed two men over heroin didn't he? You bought the rubbish from the same supplier didnt you? You knew where I was because you told them where to find me. You see Clara while I was locked in that bathroom I had a lot of time to think"

"You know nothing" Clara spat.

"Oh I think she does luv" Cal answered "She reckons you got some twisted jealousy thing going on. Me? I have no idea, she's the psychiatrist" He smiled proudly at Gillian who rolled her eyes.

"I think you told them Cal and I were looking into the case for the FBI. I think you told them the best way to distract everyone was to get one of us. Emily gets the school bus every day so you would never target her. Cal drives everywhere. I don't. You needed someone who's routine didn't change. Someone who was entirely predictable. Someone like me" Gillian watched as Clara glowed red.

"Why?" Ria folded her arms "All this to protect your drug supply?"

"I never intended for you to get hurt. Just to stop you poking your nose in where it didnt belong. You self righteous bitch" She spat at Gillian who just raised her eyebrows.

"Oi! That's enough of that. You ain't an investor here anymore. You see I am choosy about who's money I take. You'll have it all back within the week." He watched as Eli and Ria smiled slightly.

"You'd go bankrupt"

"Nah, don't think so luv. Anyway thats not your concern. You had my best friend kidnapped, the woman I just happen to be crazy about pulled off the street. You really think I am going to want you anywhere near me or the people I care about ever again? You really are deluded" He shook his head as Ben stepped past him. He pulled his cuffs from his pocket as he proceeded to arrest Clara.

"You have the right to remain silent" Ben started as he read her her rights.

"You haven't heard the last of this Lightman" She spat as Eli held the door open for Ben to take her to the car outside.

"Oh I think we have luv" He stepped back and took Gillian's hand in his own. Ria smiled as Eli let the door fall closed.

"So? What now?" Emily asked.

"We carry on as before. Heidi, Torres, Loker dont you have something you should be doing?" He raised his eyebrows as Eli and Ria made themselves scarce.

"Do you think it is? The last we will see of her?" Gillian sighed as Cal pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hair as Emily looked out of the window as Ben's car drove off.

"Honestly, no I don't think it is" Can sighed as Gillian pulled out of his arms.

"Well" Emily sighed "If it isnt the last we see of her, what happens now?" She turned to see Gillian resting her head on Cal's shoulder.

"Dinner. Before we do anything else we have dinner" Cal just hoped he had hidden the fear in his voice from Emily, he knew Gillian would have picked up on it straight away. He also knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the women stood in the room with him. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. I am thinking of adding an epilogue to this as it is a little short. Either that or a sequel. Is it too early for Christmas fics?**


End file.
